


Добра всем людям, мышам, волкам и елям (цветовое оформление в процессе подготовки)

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джунно хочет пирога. Уэда хочет изысканности. Джин хочет косплей. Коки хочет принести радость миру. Накамару хочет сберечь силы. Каме всего лишь хотел чашечку кофе, и к чему это привело? - К Рождественской вечеринке КАТ-ТУН.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добра всем людям, мышам, волкам и елям (цветовое оформление в процессе подготовки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodwill to all men, mice, wolves and trees (colour scheme pending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449) by [haikuesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque). 



> **авторы:** [jo-lasalle](http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/) &amp; [solo](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/)  
> **переводчик:** utawara  
> ворнинг: не бечено. к большому моему сожалению...  
> разрешение на перевод получено.  
> размещение с разрешения авторов и переводчика.  
> Я очень люблю работы этих великолепных девушек ^____^

*~*~*

**Замысел, несколько недозрелый.**

 

\- Прежде всего, нам нужна ёлка, - провозглашает Джин, как раз к возвращению Каме из кафетерия. Он дергает одну из множества молний на костюме, надетом на него для сегодняшней фотосессии. Они все в свитерах и куртках с эмблемами, и выглядят так, будто Накамару подкупил стилиста. - Определённо.

\- И ёлочные украшения, - говорит Тагучи. Узел его полосатого галстука болтается где-то на уровне груди, что должно, вероятно, выглядеть супермодно. К этому моменту Каме начинает подозревать, что замедленный ритм съемок - часть плана, чтобы загнать их в подобающее теме состояние, в ступор.

\- Для украшения можно серьги Уэды использовать, - предлагает Коки, постукивая по полу, на котором сидит. Он выглядит проснувшимся. - Их у него столько, что хватит на всю...

\- Я могу свои боксёрские перчатки использовать. Чтобы тебя украсить, - легко отвечает Уэда, взглядывая поверх книги. - Их у меня тоже хватит.

Каме передает Коки орехи и перекидывает Джину пакет мини-крекеров с водорослями. Его не было всего пять минут, но этого явно хватило, чтобы потерять нить разговора.

\- Мы знаменитые супер-идолы, - говорит Джин, взмахивая своими крекерами. - Мы можем позволить себе соответствующие украшения. Красные.

\- Синие, - говорит Уэда.

\- Зелёные, - широко улыбается Тагучи.

\- Разноцветные, - миролюбиво предлагает Накамару. Каме оглядывает их и пытается понять, как они умудрились проснуться, придумать рождественскую вечеринку и даже наполовину организовать ее, пока он добывал еду. И чья это вообще была идея. Хотя, подозрения на этот счет у него есть.

\- Да, да, как скажете, - говорит Джин, и Каме понимает, что тот отправится закупаться красной мишурой, как только съемка окончится. - И еще нам нужна выпивка.

Каме потягивает кофе. Вот теперь, похоже, это дело решенное.

*~*~*

Обеденный перерыв. В их распоряжении суши и пицца, и Джин развлекается с морским ежом и плавленым сыром.

\- А для рождественской пьесы, - говорит он. - Нам нужно...

\- Что такое "рождественская пьеса"? - интересуется Коки. После своей сольной фотосессии он все еще щеголяет в шляпе, выглядящей предметом старины.

\- Это когда одеваются в костюмы и разыгрывают... ну, знаешь, когда он родился. В овине.

\- Рождественский косплей? - спрашивает Тагучи. - А может кто-нибудь нарядиться Сантой?

\- Санта родился в овине? - переспрашивает Накамару, исполняющий странный танец с куском пиццы, пытаясь избежать нитей горячего сыра.

\- Не Санта, идиот, другой парень. Этот... божественный. Иисус.

\- А, - говорит Коки, и наступает тишина.

\- А почему в овине? - спрашивает Накамару прежде, чем откусить еще один большой кусок.

Джин пожимает плечами.

\- Мать его беременна была, и они путешествовали на осле. И, думаю, промахнулись со временем, и надо было быстро найти место, но все было занято.

\- Это понятно, - говорит Тагучи. - В Рождество всегда все занято.

Коки кивает. Джин и Мару моргают. Каме изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, потому что рот его забит рисом.

\- Много детей рождается в такси, по пути в роддом, - говорит Уэда. - Думаю, ей повезло, что не пришлось рожать на осле.

\- Но бог-то, наверное, мог бы и получше это организовать, - задумчиво произносит Тагучи. - Или, ну, подождать немного.

\- Ага, - Джин кивает, как будто это только что пришло ему в голову. - Джонни бы заранее все подготовил. Это странновато. Но так говорят. Так что, они в овине, и он рождается, и там ангелы, и овцы, и пастухи, и три короля.

\- Они тоже там ночевали? - Накамару впечатлен. - Ничего себе овин.

\- Нет, они зашли поздравить. И подарки принесли.

\- А, так Санта - один из них.

\- Нет, Санта...

Каме отправляется в туалет. И не спешит. Он поправляет прическу, хотя стилисты все равно над ней еще поработают перед продолжением съемки. Проверяет голосовую почту, смс. Выходит подышать свежим воздухом. В одном он твердо уверен, никакую женщину на осле он изображать не собирается.

Возвращаясь, он слышит, как Джин говорит: "...и я забыл про быка, и там еще был ее муж, но отец не он...", и видит схематичное изображение овина, которое может быть и внутренним устройством машины времени, сложенное из кусков коробок из-под пиццы и искусственной травы, украшавшей суши. А маленькие пакетики из-под соуса в форме рыбок изображают овец, или пастухов, или королей, Каме не может сказать точно.

*~*~*

Наконец-то они могут переодеться в свои шмотки. Правда, в случае Накамару, разница не особо заметна. Джин вздыхает с облегчением, скидывая на кресло в костюмерной галстук и стильный джемпер с треугольным вырезом, и натягивая собственные бесформенные джинсы. Они втянули Каме в рождественский проект где-то в процессе обсуждения пирога, и их дружные усмешки, когда он не смог промолчать и не предложить способ вручения подарков, засвидетельствовали, что дело сделано.

\- Чур, я буду Сантой, - восклицает Коки.

\- Санта должен быть толстым, - указывает Джин.

\- То есть, Сантой можешь быть ты, - говорит Тагучи, прыгая на одной ноге, вторую пытаясь продеть в штанину, и Каме прячет лицо. Иногда Тагучи не умеет вовремя заткнуться.

Зато он знает, что лучший способ потерять интерес Джина - это не сопротивляться и не отбиваться. Так что потасовка не затягивается, и скоро Джин отступает, пытаясь вернуть форму шляпе, оббитой об Тагучи.

\- У нас нет дымоходов, - рассудительно замечает Уэда. - Санте придется быть очень худым.

\- Видите, - говорит Коки. - Я вполне себе могу быть Сантой.

\- Санта-Коки, тайно проникающий через кондиционер, - Тагучи изображает волнообразные движения руками. - И если ты не погибнешь, поднимешься на уровень.

\- Опустится, - говорит Джин. - Ему вниз нужно будет.

Тагучи закатывает глаза.

\- Прежде всего, нам нужно решить с местом, - говорит Уэда. - Если мы соберемся у меня, родители пригласят ваших родителей, и... - он пожимает плечами. Они все знают, что он имеет в виду.

Каме не нравится последовавшее молчание.

\- Нечего на меня смотреть.

*~*~*

**Все дело в подаче.**

Его руки еще измазаны в луке и фарше, когда он локтем открывает им дверь. Но место подготовлено, жаркое уже полчаса томится на медленном огне и мясо для соуса-болонез обжаривается, с притолоки кухонного дверного проема висит носок, а пиво уже должно остыть.

\- Хэй, - говорит Джин, так закутавшийся, что среди шерсти видна только его улыбка. Стоящий за ним Тагучи кажется выше на голову, он выдыхает облака пара, одной рукой придерживая верхушку завернутой елки. Она похожа на громадную сосновую шишку, натянувшую чулок.

\- Миссия выполнена, - провозглашает Тагучи по-английски.

\- Мы еще вот что притащили, - гордо говорит Джин, слегка приподнимая выглядящий очень тяжелым пакет. - Подставка. И я хочу пива, - еще он очень хочет перестать мерзнуть, что говорит его взгляд, брошенный за плечо Каме. И Каме показывает грязные руки, извиняясь, что не может помочь им втащить добычу.

Пока они распаковываются, Каме моет руки, добавляет в соус помидоры и убавляет огонь. Потом Джин приходит за пивом. Он все еще кутается в свитер, и ему приходится поставить пиво на стол, чтобы растереть руки.

\- Очень хорошо смотрится, - комментирует он, кивая в направлении комнаты, где Каме приглушил верхний свет и установил раскопанную где-то праздничную подсветку, а углы украсили два старых фонарика - зеленый и красный.

Это могло бы очень смахивать на стрип-клуб, так что, Каме рад, что Джин уловил правильное настроение. Он позволил Джину проверить кастрюлю, предотвратил его попытку пальцами выловить оттуда маленького осьминога и пронаблюдал, как Джин взял пиво и направился обратно в комнату.

\- Эй, Тагучи! - позвал он. - Что-нибудь будешь?

Тагучи тоже остановился на пиве. Как и Каме, минутой позже решивший понаблюдать за процессом установки дерева.

\- Видишь, наступаешь на это вот так, держишь ее прямо, и делаешь этой штукой вот так, и все, - объясняет Джин, вжавшись лицом в хвою и перемещая ель. - Каме, она прямо стоит?

Каме приглядывается через стеллажи, отделяющие большую часть кухни от комнаты.

\- Вроде, да.

Она не слишком высокая, и очень хорошо вписывается в приготовленное для нее место между стеной и подлокотником дивана. Пока они не разрезают сетку, и она не раскидывается.

Ну, в некоторых направлениях.

Каме, конечно, не очень хорошо разбирается в праздничных ёлках, не считая громадных, стоящих в торговых центрах, и искусственных, в студиях. Но он не думает, что они должны выглядеть, будто ворох ветвей, сколоченных вместе обдолбанной макакой.

\- Их так и продают? - спрашивает он.

Джин стряхивает иголки и не поворачивается к нему.

\- М?

\- Ну, в сетке?

\- Нет, в нее заворачивают для транспортировки, - охотно объясняет Тагучи. - Засовывают ёлку в большую трубу, и выпадает она оттуда уже готовая.

\- Ясно.

Джин разворачивает несчастную конструкцию то одной стороной, то другой, пытаясь, видимо, найти угол, под которым будет незаметно, что кто-то когда-то жестоко обошелся с ее нижними ветвями.

\- Ну, что думаешь? - спрашивает Тагучи, за банкой пива его обычная широкая улыбка, но он явно что-то задумал, и Каме находит это интересным.

Каме наблюдает, как Джин поправляет ветки, и осторожно замечает:

\- Она не совсем округлая.

\- В углу будет хорошо смотреться, - говорит Джин ёлке. - Вся украшенная и в гирляндах.

\- Не-круглые штуки идеальны для углов, - соглашается Тагучи. - Она бы хорошо там встала, - он внимательно смотрит на диван и кофейный столик, но не пытается переставлять мебель Каме, чтобы поместить чуждую жизненную форму.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Каме. - Когда привыкнет к нам. Нужно просто дать ей время, позволить адаптироваться. Мы же хотим, чтобы она почувствовала, что ей здесь рады.

Тагучи умудряется достоверно изобразить задумчивость, но Джина выдают его невинные, широко распахнутые глаза.

\- Так как больше никто не захотел ее брать, - уверенно заканчивает Каме. И потягивает пиво, наслаждаясь нервными взглядами, которыми обмениваются Джин и Тагучи, пока на лице Джина не появляется выражение, говорящее о том, что он отказывается смущаться. Или поддаваться.

\- Ну, никто не хотел, - говорит он так, словно это самая логичная вещь в мире. - Будто это важно, как она с тыла выглядит.

Каме уверен, что последние пять минут, Джин как раз пытался определить этот самый "тыл". Безуспешно.

\- И к тому же, она досталась нам по дешевке, - добавляет Джин, оглаживая дерево еще раз.

Каме притворно распахивает глаза.

\- Ты торговался? Прямо при ней? Вдруг она тебя слышала?

\- Она... Вовсе нет! - Джин выглядит шокированным. Потом он понижает голос почти до шепота, и только полная концентрация позволяет Каме не подавиться пивом. - Просто продавец был так смущен тем, что мы ее покупаем, что скинул двадцать процентов, - он убедительно кивает и ободряюще смотрит на ёлку. - Так что, - добавляет он жизнерадостно. - Мы купили еще парочку ангелов и украшение на макушку. А где то, что я вчера принес?

\- В спальне, - отвечает Каме, но спохватывается и быстро добавляет: - Я принесу.

Ему требуется только пара минут, всего лишь составить коробки стопкой, чтобы вынести за один раз, но вернувшись и осторожно поставив на пол свою пирамиду, он обнаруживает Уэду, будто материализовавшегося по воле фей. Уэда внимательно разглядывает коробки.

\- Похоже я появился вовремя, - говорит он очень вежливо, вешает кожаное пальто и снимает ботинки.

\- Мы не дого...

\- Мы разыграли в камень-ножницы-бумага и ты проиграл, - прерывает Уэда Джина.

\- Но можно вдвоем...

\- Ты нарушишь эстетику моего дизайна.

\- Только не разбейте ничего, - говорит Каме, и возвращается на кухню. В этом он не учавствует.

\- Дай Уэде поиграться с его шариками, - успокаивающе говорит Тагучи.

\- Это не его шарики, это м... - Каме практически слышит, как захлопывается рот Джина.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Уэда, и дальше слышится только шорох открываемых коробок и шелест разворачиваемой бумаги.

*~*~*

Уэда берется за дело со всем тщанием. Каме уже закончил с рисом, и соус болонез радостно булькает на плите, Накамару уже прибыл с парой бутылок вина, а он только еще на полпути вокруг елки, развешивая гирлянды и дождинки по одной, создавая продуманный узор, подчеркиваемый елочными шарами. Выбранная им сине-серебряная гамма напоминает Каме один из жутких костюмов их джуниорского прошлого. Уэда старательно игнорирует красную мишуру, которую Джин тоже притащил, чтобы – как Каме предполагает - соорудить звездно-полосатый флаг.

Джин сидит на диване, поджав под себя ноги, праздно крутит в руках белого ангелочка на сверкающей нити и хмурится на весь мир.

\- А носок тут зачем? - Накамару стоит в дверном проеме и, моргая, смотрит вверх. Он прикончил свое пиво в рекордные сроки, а теперь держит в руке стакан с водой.

\- На удачу, - объясняет Каме. - Чтобы получить много подарков.

\- А, - умно отвечает Накамару.

\- И, может, если стоишь под ним, нужно поцеловаться. Но это мы пропустим.

Накамару по-совиному пялится на него, потом вверх на носок, а потом через плечо туда, где Тагучи заплетает сложносочиненный комментарий о геометрическом аспекте узоров, творимых Уэдой, а Джин концентрирует свою подчеркнутую праздность на коробке с красной мишурой.

\- Да, старик, хороший план, - провозглашает Мару.

У прически Накамару сегодня явно есть «тыльная сторона» и выглядит она кошмарно. Он приехал прямо со съемок, лицо у него тщательно оттертое и розовое, а волосы как прилизанные после каски.

Каме кивает, но рассеянно, потому что Джин именно сейчас зевает и потягивается, свешиваясь с дивана, рука его скользит по полу, пальцы цепляются за край коробки, и вот он вздыхает и усаживается, откидываясь на спинку, коробка у него в руках, а сам он ближе к елке, чем был до этого. И Каме улыбается и отворачивается к холодильнику, спрашивает Накамару, не хочет ли тот еще пива, и ждет.

Долго ждать не приходится.

\- АКАНИШИ!

Хороший предлог высунуться и посмотреть, как далеко удалось продвинуться Джину. Семь. Неплохо.

\- Что?! Выглядит празднично.

\- Это не твоя работа, - раздраженно говорит Уэда, размахивая перед носом Джина красной мишурой.

\- Но я могу помочь! – Джин выпрямляется и встречает грозный взгляд Уэды, пряча за спину коробку. Его улыбка полна надежды. – Командный дух. Мембер-ай. У нас это тоже есть.

Уэда изо всех сил старается быть невосприимчивым к щенячьему обаянию Джина, Каме это видит.

\- Иди ты со своей мембер-ай к Каменаши. Уверен, ему пригодится кто-нибудь рис перемешивать, - говорит он, но позволяет Джину выхватить мишуру из своих пальцев.

\- Уууууууу-хуууууу, - высказывается Тагучи, и Каме поспешно возвращается к готовке, это самое безопасное.

\- Это общая елка, - слышит он следующую фразу Джина, полностью проигнорировавшего выпад. – Тебе нравится синий, Каме хочет серебра, а мне нравится красный.

Каме первый раз слышит о своем пристрастии к серебряным рождественским декорациям. Дальше Джин рассуждает о подобающем сотрудничестве и Каме снова выглядывает, только услышав добродушный вопрос Тагучи:

\- А что насчет меня?

Джин широко улыбается.

\- Ты помог елку выбрать. Это был очень большой вклад.

\- А Накамару? – спрашивает развеселившийся Уэда.

\- Кто?

\- Эй!

\- Он хотел разноцветные декорации! Его желание исполняется!

\- А Коки?

\- Коки – Санта, а Санта любит красный цвет.

Уэда с трудом сдерживает смех.

\- Аканиши, твоя логика безупречна.

\- Да, - радостно соглашается Джин, подпрыгивая на диване, и соблазнительно помахивает причиной спора. – Видишь? Это будет круто смотреться. И точно, хорошо впишется в эти твои узоры.

Уэда вздыхает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, и Джин соскакивает с дивана. – Но только три с этой стороны и не трогай мое.

\- Мне бы и в голову не пришло трогать твои… штуки, Тат-чан.

\- Уверен, у нас у всех при этих словах просто гора с плеч свалилась, – пробормотал Накамару так, чтобы слышал его только Каме, обменялся с ним ироничной улыбкой и поднял в тосте свой стакан.

А потом вздрогнул и пригнулся, услышав громкий удар в дверь и последовавший, не менее громкий вопль:

\- ХО! ХО ХО ХО!!!

\- Быстрее, - кричит Каме всем сразу, - впустите его, пока соседи не повыскакивали.

Накамару и Тагучи устремляются к двери и втаскивают внутрь много красной ткани, предположительно содержащей где-то внутри Коки.

\- ХО ХО ХО!

\- А почему не через центральное отопление? – требует Джин.

\- Ты что, в метро ехал в таком виде? – восхищается Тагучи.

\- Старик, я был не единственным. И один мужик даже выспрашивал у меня, в каком универмаге я отработал, и сколько мне за это заплатили, не прогадал ли он.

\- Без шансов, - Джин усмехается, когда Тагучи для пробы тянет за ремень громадной найковской спортивной сумки, притащенной Коки.

\- Эй! – Коки ударяет его по рукам. – Мне ведь достанется возможность отшлепать некоторых из вас? По-моему, это главный бонус должности.

\- Только плохих мальчиков, - со знанием дела говорит Мару. И почему-то все оборачиваются на Уэду. Тот усмехается.

\- Он может попробовать.

\- Нынешние дети совсем не уважают взрослых, - он качает головой и пушистая борода болтается в такт. Затем он смотрит на Каме и встряхивает свою сумку. – Можем мы это куда-нибудь убрать? – Каме разглядывает ее с любопытством, но Коки добавляет: - Поверь мне, ты хочешь ее убрать.

\- В спальню, - снова говорит он. - Я отнесу, - пока Тагучи выдает шутку о сумках, которую никто не понимает.

*~*~*

Ёлка получилась красивая. Относительно. Джин и Уэда развесили гирлянды обойдясь без скандалов, и Джин отключил установленную Каме иллюминацию, когда они уселись есть вокруг низкого кофейного столика, в подобающей праздничной атмосфере.

Коки снял свою бороду, и все оказались ему благодарны, когда увидели, что он поглощает спагетти-болонез, будто это последняя еда в его жизни. Он сидит на красном лохматом коврике, который Каме достает, когда гостей оказывается много, но этот коврик уже никаких пятен не боится.

\- Где-то я читал, что традиционным блюдом Рождественского обеда должна быть индейка, - говорит Накамару. Он развалился на диване, рядом с опустевшим местом Джина, Уэда же оккупировал кресло. - Но я не жалуюсь.

Гребешков в жаркое из морепродуктов Каме добавил специально для него, так что, ему лучше действительно не жаловаться.

\- Ага, индейка, - подтверждает Джин, настолько же увлеченный спагетти, как и Коки. - У нас есть цыпленок с рисом.

\- Мы устанавливаем новую традицию, - говорит Каме. - Каждый получает то, что любит.

\- Вкуснятина невероятная, - говорит Коки. - Такое мясное.

\- И чесночное, - добавляет Уэда. - Не понимаю, почему люди так редко его используют.

\- Потому что потом от них жутко воняет, когда они в метро едут рядом с другими людьми, - предполагает Накамару.

\- Да, но если бы все ели... - Джин работает вилкой с завидной старательностью.

Каме заново наполняет стаканы Коки и Тагучи, сидящих по обеим сторонам от него и приподнимает бровь, молчаливо побуждая Джина сделать то же для остальных. Пиво поглощается с постоянной скоростью. К этому моменту Уэда и Коки переключились на вино, и Каме тоже уже подумывает об этом.

-...выглядит лучше золотого, по-любому, - говорит Накамару, обращаясь к Коки.

\- Эй, я бы такое ни за какие коврижки не надел, - отвечает Коки. - Этот парень выглядел натуральным глюком.

\- Мы и хуже костюмы носили, - замечает Тагучи.

\- Ага, с рогами, - реагирует Джин, но довольно миролюбиво.

\- Кроме того, в квартире Каменаши трудно изобразить эффекты компьютерной графики, блестки, например, - говорит Уэда.

\- Уэда! - Джин вскрикивает так громко, что из рук Мару падают палочки. Но драматичное выражение его лица портит широкая улыбка. - Ты хочешь сказать, что Санта ненастоящий?

\- Он - магическое существо, увидеть его могут только особенные люди, - Уэда выглядит немного сентиментальным от выпивки и еды, счастливым. - Как феи, - и хихикает.

\- Он чрезвычайно реален, - встревает Коки, и хлопает себя по животу, но тут же корчит гримасу, потому что, устроившейся там еде это явно не понравилось. - Вот увидишь!

Каме поражается извивам беседы за столом, когда эта тема порождает предложения отшлепать и наказать, и кто-то упоминает плетку Уэды. Потом наступает время добавки, и после того, как Джин живописует ужасы пост-Рождественских поездок в метро, Накамару тоже соглашается на несколько ложек спагетти-болонез, просто "на всякий случай".

Каме добавляет себе жаркого из морепродуктов и усаживается поудобнее. Каждый нашел себе еду по вкусу, и теперь все были расслабленными, наевшимися и довольными, а значит, и он мог успокоиться и тоже насладится вкусом и повеселиться.

Джин извивается в промежутке между кофейным столиком и диваном, куда он соскользнул, пытаясь устроить ноги поудобнее. Когда он замечает, что Каме на него смотрит, он одобрительно облизывает губы и улыбается.

Вдруг становится тепло. Каме утыкается взглядом в тарелку и сосредотачивается на вылавливании кусочков водорослей, и если он и слышит смешок Джина, что ж, ладно.

Снова он поднимает голову, только очистив тарелку, и как раз к этому моменту обсуждение планов на Новый Год затихает. Все, похоже, давно доели, и Коки встречает его взгляд улыбкой.

\- Извините, - смущенно говорит Каме. - Я задержался.

\- Ну да, как ты посмел наслаждаться собственной едой.

\- Тщательно прожевывать - очень важно, - говорит Накамару. - и хорошо для кишок, - он обводит стаканом стол, не обращая внимания на пинок Джина по щиколотке. - Очень вкусно было, Каме. Спасибо большое.

\- Это было восхитительно, - соглашается Уэда. - И спасибо, что согласился принять нас. Я чувствую, что стоит сказать это прежде, чем Аканиши и Тагучи выпьют еще по стакану пива.

\- Я же ничего не сделал! - жалуется Джин. Долгий взгляд, брошенный им Каме, пока Тагучи заплетает пиво, кальмаров и признательность в одно предложение, не то чтобы действительное "спасибо", но вполне приемлемая альтернатива.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Каме сосредотачивая внимание на тарелках, потому что это лучше размышлений об альтернативах. - Как только мы уберем все это, мы сможем...

И тут он понимает, что его планы на вечер не шли дальше "люди: накормить", и озадаченно оглядывается.

\- Пирог? - спрашивает Тагучи, и получает в ответ дружный стон.

\- Кхе, - Коки откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, и прочищает горло. - Прежде чем Аканиши совсем превратится в рыбу-шар, Санта должен доставить посылки.

Он тянется назад, шарит рукой, оборачивается.

\- А где моя борода?

\- Борода, - повторяет Джин. - Я... не обращайте внимания, просто... - он пытается выкарабкаться из-за стола, говорит Коки: - У меня твоей бороды нет, - и направляется в туалет.

Каме моргает, задается вопросом о бритвах и возможных внезапных проблемах с растительностью на лице Джина. Судя по выражениям лиц, все остальные так же озадачены.

\- Я слышал, что журчание воды может... ну, вы поняли. Но бороды - это новшество.

\- Может, пиво ускоряет рост волос, - предполагает Тагучи. - Гормоны?

\- Неправильные какие-то, - говорит Накамару.

\- Абсолютно бессмысленно.

В конце концов Коки находит свою бороду вместе с шляпой, почти под подушкой, на которой сидел Каме, и возвращает оба предмета на их законные места.

\- Если мне позволено побеспокоить хозяина, - говорит он Каме, выразительно ему подмигивая. - Санте нужна его сумка.

\- Так Каме - маленький помощник Санты? - восклицает Джин, возникший из ниоткуда. - Мило! А крылышки у него есть?

\- Ты кто? - спрашивает Накамару.

\- Это что? - спрашивает Уэда.

Джин плюхается обратно, на свое место, и мех на его плечах при этом слегка взлетает. Он подтягивает колени к груди, смотрит на всех, медленно моргая большими глазами из-под рыжей шкуры какого-то животного, которую он натянул на голову.

\- Беее.

Тагучи догадывается первым.

\- Осел!

\- Он сказал "беее", это не осел, - нахмурившись, поправляет его Уэда.

\- Совершенно точно, он сказал "беее", - подтверждает Накамару.

\- Не, история с ослом и этой беременной женщиной.

Джин выглядит очень довольным и блеет еще раз.

Каме отправляется за сумкой Коки, пока Джин напоминает оставшимся об овцах и пастухах, которые видели каких-то фей.

По крайней мере, это объясняет тайную деятельность Джина в костюмерной и в хранилище. Каме кажется, что он узнает куски кроличьей шкуры с их первых пиратских костюмов, и Джин старательно изображает самого невинного маленького ягненка, когда Каме осматривает остальную коллекцию "лучших мехов".

Да, конечно.

\- Беее?

Каме осторожно ставит на пол тяжелую сумку Коки, и бросает взгляд на Джина.

\- Подожди немного? - говорит он Коки. - Я хочу сначала со стола убрать.

Во всяком случае, не Мария. И пьесу они отложили.

Они составляют тарелки и миски, и Мару поднимается, чтобы помочь их отнести на кухню. Он официально назначен ответственным по уборке, и рад этому, потому что съемки дорамы не оставили ему времени для участия в подготовке вечеринки.

Каме тоже рад, потому что Мару - единственный, кому он доверяет свою кухню.

\- Джин, ты не мог бы прихватить соус и миску с пастой, - говорит он через плечо, подхватывая падающую палочку и не давая ей испачкать ковер.

\- Есть какой-нибудь определенный порядок, как их ставить? - спрашивает Накамару, изучая посудомоечную машину, в каждой его руке по миске.

\- Просто... поставь?

Тут подходит Джин, и ставит миски на их места, и Каме на мгновение отвлекается, восхищаясь полным безумием его костюма. И даже в таком наряде Джин может вызвать ажиотаж, этим своим тайным взглядом искоса и полуулыбкой...

Вроде, здесь все под контролем. Лучше принести жаркое.

Они справились быстро, оставив только кастрюли и сковородки для второго захода посудомоечной машины. Коки к этому времени переместился на диван и устроил сумку между коленей. Уэда сидит рядом с ним поджав ноги и с любопытством на него поглядывает. Тагучи устроился на рыжем лохматом коврике и обнаружил, что так гораздо больше места для ног, и теперь играет с одним из шариков, висящих на ёлке.

Каме усаживается на одну из подушек на полу и пытается сообразить, какой из стаканов с пивом на столе - его. Они все поменялись местами, и это не первый его стакан, что только затрудняет выбор.

Джин возвращается последним, по собственной инициативе вытерев столы на кухне. Он ничего не говорит о занятом месте на диване, просто усаживается между Каме и Накамару, вытаскивает из-под себя кусок шкуры медведя, служащий частью костюма и поправляет шкуру-капюшон.

Поймав его взгляд, Каме слегка ему улыбается.

Глаза у Джина опять большие.

\- Я был хорошим маленьким ягненком, - говорит он серьезно, и наклоняет голову. - Погладь меня?

Каме пристально смотрит на него, потому что Джин должен бы понимать, но момент для разумной реакции упущен, и Джин моргает, глядя на него с покорностью, потом разворачивается и склоняет голову к Накамару с тихим попискиванием, напоминающим больше щенка, чем кого-либо из овечьего семейства.

Накамару таращится на происходящее с таким выражением, будто надеется, что сейчас Санта придет и спасет его из этой нелепой ситуации. Каме видит только, как Джин толкается лбом в плечо Накамару, и вполне представляет обиженную гримасу.

В конце концов Накамару вздыхает с видом долготерпеливым и многострадальным, и слегка похлопывает пару раз по меху на голове Джина, как похлопал бы громадного слюнявого добермана, опасаясь, что тот может написать в ботинки.

Джин выпрямляется, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться во весь рот.

\- Ну, что, - говорит он. - Подарки?

\- Правильные подарки от правильного Санты, - провозглашает Коки. - Если бы некоторые чистюли и обитатели овинов не вмешивались, вы бы уже их получили.

\- Ох, - говорит Тагучи. - Не Сикрет Санта?

\- Это в ведении Каме, - отвечает Коки. - Это администрирование, - Он запускает руку в сумку у своих ног. - А это, дорогие гости, работа для Санты. - он вытаскивает что-то, несмотря на толстый слой оберточной бумаги, несомненно формой выдающее бутылку. - Хозяйке дома.

Каме швыряет в него пивной крышкой.

\- Спасибо.

Еще свертки в форме бутылок: округлые, продолговатые и даже квадратные. Раздаются быстро и, похоже, наугад.

\- Правило Санты: сегодня все должны напиться.

\- Это значит, можно разворачивать? - уточняет Уэда.

\- Да, черт возьми, и я тоже хочу, - говорит Коки. - Давайте уже, - последняя вытащенная им бутылка завернута в бумагу, изрисованную сердечками и именем Коки. Он нежно ей улыбается. Когда он начинает срывать обертку, все воспринимают это как сигнал к действию.

Когда с бумагой покончено, в руках Накамару оказывается бутылка выглядящего превосходным скотча, Уэда изучает пробку бутылки абсента. У Каме в руках шампанское, и он теперь знает о винах достаточно, чтобы понимать, что Гран Сьекль - вещь особая. Джин же сияет, глядя на бутылку текилы Патрон Аньехо.

\- Я могу положить в морозилку, - говорит Каме после того, как все поблагодарили очень довольного Санту, а Тагучи достиг нулевой отметки, сообщив, что комната Каме теперь наполнилась Духом Рождества.

\- Только если хочешь потратить его на нашу компанию, - усмехается Коки.

Уэда отвлекается от борьбы с запечатанным горлышком, чтобы махнуть бутылкой в сторону Каме.

\- Да, лучше сохрани его. Рад поделиться с хозяином дома.

\- Но если вдруг в твоем морозильнике надется место для легких напитков типа содовой... - сумка Коки все еще брякает, когда он ногой пододвигает ее к столу.

\- И если найдутся бокалы, - подсказывает Накамару.

\- И лимоны, - говорит Джин, теперь сидящий на месте.

\- И лед, - объявляет Тагучи, нежащий бутылку ликера Мандарин Наполеон.

\- И какие-нибудь инструменты, - говорит Коки. - Прежде, чем Уэда попытается отбить горлышко об пол.

Уэда бросает на него выразительный взгляд, но спускает ему это с рук, ради Духа Рождества, или что-то в этом роде.

*~*~*

\- Ох, _фу,_ \- говорит Накамару, сморщившись, будто откусил лимон, и отводит подальше стаканчик с зеленой жидкостью. По-настоящему лимонами занимаются на другом конце стола, где Джин присоединился к Тагучи, чтобы научить того правильному употреблению текилы.

\- Я же говорил, - тянет Уэда, откидываясь на диване с усмешкой. – Сахар нужно добавить.

\- Но это же не кофе! – настаивает Накамару.

Каме взбалтывает смесь, которую ему дал Уэда, и наблюдает за растворяющимся сахаром. Сквозь бокал он видит огоньки елочных гирлянд.

\- Ты и в кофе сахар не кладешь.

\- Да, потому что это тоже отвратно на вкус, - Накамару брезгливо ставит абсент на стол и откидывается в кресле. - Мне бы стоило пить воду, - говорит он трезво. - Или я просто засну.

\- Это из-за беготни по лестницам наперегонки со здоровенными пожарными, - замечает Коки.

\- Я сам здоровенный спасатель, - отвечает Накамару. – Который заслужил отдых в компании цивилизованных людей, - он утаскивает у Коки бутылку рома, чтобы долить немного в свой стакан с колой.

\- Черт, Каме, - говорит Коки. – Опять лопухнулись с гостями.

\- Нужно было пораздавать приглашения в метро, - предлагает Уэда. - Воспользоваться случаем.

Каме просто смеется в свой бокал, он слишком расслаблен, чтобы придумывать ответ. Делает глоток – запах оказывается приятнее вкуса, но напиток вовсе не отвратный, хотя от сахара во рту и становится липко.

\- Йо, не этой рукой, ты же соль рассыплешь, - слышит он восклицание Джина, и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть как тот манипулирует конечностями Тагучи, обучая его искусству употребления текилы.

Каме не стал бы связываться с лимонами – слишком кисло. Но их уже порезали, и соль уже на руке Джина, и Каме наблюдает, как тот слизывает ее, и понимает, что смотреть не стоило. Возможно это было невежливо, и уж определенно неразумно.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Ну, кто хочет еще подарков?

Подготовка требует времени. Уэда и Тагучи оставили свои пакеты в прихожей, и сначала оттуда раздается вопль боли, когда Уэда ударяется обо что-то ногой, а затем затяжной приступ хихиканья, причину которого выяснить не удается.

Каме раскладывает свои подарки на столе и любуется ими. Они в красивой пурпурной упаковке, аккуратные и продуманно одинаковые, но теперь важно не перепутать где что, порядок тут очень важен. Каме старается сдержать усмешку. Джин садится на подушку рядом с ним, и когда он устраивается, его пальцы очень случайно побегают по бедру Каме.

Наконец все снова рассаживаются по местам, держа в руках разно упакованные коробки, а в случае Коки, нечто вроде пакета с рождественским печеньем.

\- Кто первый? – спрашивает Джин, барабаня пальцами по чему-то, выглядящему как книга, и звучащему как книга, и, на самом деле, книгой и являющемуся. И если бы Каме не останавливал его несколько раз за последние три дня, Джин бы ему и название уже сообщил, настолько он доволен своим выбором. Каме остается только надеяться, что Тагучи тоже будет доволен.

\- Давайте в порядке КАТ-ТУН, - говорит Уэда, пожимая плечами.

\- А может в обратном? – предлагает Тагучи. – Вывернутость в Рождество в самый раз, верно, Джин?

Коки чуть не выплевывает в свой бокал то, что пытался глотнуть.

\- Ты просто боишься, что я засну, так и не вручив подарок, - говорит Накамару. Он сидит в кресле, наклонившись вперед, и рассеянно потягивает колу, чуть разбавленную скотчем. Одна штанина у него задралась, и Каме впервые обращает внимание, что на его носках тот же узор «в ромбик», что и на свитере.

Никто не возражает, и Накамару выпрямляется в кресле, и протягивает Джину плоский прямоугольный пакет.

\- Счастливого Рождества. На использование этих материалов в ближайшие двенадцать часов наложено эмбарго.

\- Только не говори, что ты болтался у гримерки Арашей с видеокамерой, - говорит Джин с широкой ухмылкой.

\- Я думал, порнуху решили не дарить, - замечает Уэда, приглушая нетрезвое возмущение краем бокала, из которого он добывает сахар. – У меня на примете была дивная вещь, почти даже учебное пособие, и вполне в пределах суммы.

Внутри оказался диск, на обложке которого нарисован орел, раскрашенный под американский флаг, и в шляпе Санты. И слово Dipset, ничего не значащее для Каме, но явно понятное Джину, который тут же провозгласил свою безграничную признательность и моментально перешел к требованию отмены эмбарго.

\- Каме не обрадуется, - говорит Накамару, и когда Каме приподнимает бровь, подтверждает: – Точно, не обрадуешься.

\- Ладно, - говорит Каме, игнорируя Джина, бормочущего, что к их елке оно бы в самый раз. – Тогда следующий.

Следующим оказывается подарок для него.

\- Мне очень жаль, я уверен, что тебе бы понравился фильм «Кама-сутра за пятнадцать минут», - произносит Уэда, вручая ему довольно тяжелую коробочку.

\- Ээ, - отвечает Каме, и все свое внимание отдает распаковыванию подарка, которым оказывается причудливый, но элегантный штопор. Очень хороший подарок, и определенно более полезный, чем… о, нет.

\- Ну, - радостно говорит Тагучи. – Хоть что-то куда-то сегодня вставят!

\- Следующий! – провозглашает Джин. Каме ему благодарен.

Коки дарит Накамару… галстук.

\- Эй, такое дети своим отцам дарят, - говорит Тагучи. – Мы чего-то не знаем?

\- Если это в честь грядущей министерской карьеры Накамару, то я уверен, что мода успеет поменяться, - замечает Джин.

\- Э… Спасибо? – говорит Накамару Коки, разглядывая галстук очень внимательно. Каме никак не может понять, какого сорта это внимание.

\- Я выбрал цвета Равенкло, потому что ты в универ поступил, - говорит Коки. – Но если ты предпочитаешь Хаффлпаф, можно поменять.

Это объяснение принимается очень хорошо. Накамару широко улыбается и не сопротивляется неизбежному, когда Тагучи и Джин громко требуют, чтобы он повязал галстук.

\- Хотя хаффлпафец из тебя бы вышел хороший, - смеется Джин, но не зло. Накамару показывает ему средний палец и позволяет Коки, настаивающему, что эта честь должна принадлежать ему, заняться галстуком.

\- Это Дома в одной школе, из книги, - поясняет Каме озадаченному Уэде. – Вроде групп крови.

\- Понятно, - говорит Уэда, ничуть не скрывая, что ничего не понял.

\- Галстук неправильный, - вздыхает Коки после пары минут сосредоточенной неуклюжей возни. – Он не завязывается.

\- Ты мне неправильный галстук подарил? – с ужасом спрашивает Накамару, и улыбается, когда Коки начинает хихикать. – А, ладно, оставь как есть, - говорит он. – Буду выглядеть крутым и распущенным.

\- В галстуке Равенкло? – встревает Джин.

\- Мозговитость сексуальна, - чопорно заявил Накамару. – Не то, чтобы ты мог это оценить.

\- Отвали, - добродушно отвечает Джин. – Беру свои слова назад, тебе в Хаффлпаф не попасть ни за что.

\- Недостаточно добр, - снова поясняет Каме. Уэда медленно кивает, он явно предпочитает с сумасшедшими не связываться.

\- О! – восклицает Тагучи. – Я следующий, да?

Он сияет так же ярко, как гирлянды на елке, пробираясь мимо Уэды к Коки, держа в руках самый маленький сверток.

Координации Коки еще вполне достаточно, чтобы легко разорвать упаковку, но открыв коробку, он подбирается и несколько неуклюжими пальцами достает медный браслет. Вещь, похоже, иностранная, красивая, но достаточно массивная, чтобы ее мог носить парень вроде Коки.

Каме ждет шутки, но напрасно.

\- Он… он правда красивый, - говорит Коки, и даже если восхищенное моргание и можно приписать выпивке, Каме вполне уверен, что подарок ему понравился. Тагучи выглядит довольным.

И Джину приходится практиковаться в терпении, пока Коки примеряет браслет, показывает его всем, чтобы услышать их мнения, переодевает на другую руку, чтобы посмотреть, не лучше ли будет он смотреться с широкой кожаной повязкой, проводит опрос и переодевает обратно… Джин в расстройстве успевает выпить две порции текилы, прежде чем получает возможность сунуть книгу Тагучи.

\- Держи. Тебе понравится.

Судя по выражению лица Тагучи, Каме не единственный, для кого это прозвучало как приказ. Но улыбка возвращается очень быстро, и Тагучи говорит:

\- Уверен, что да, - и осторожно разворачивает бумагу.

Первое слово, которое может разглядеть Каме, это написанное большими красными буквами на желтом фоне «Бильярд». Это внушает надежду.

Уэда вытягивает шею, читая название вверх ногами, и спрашивает:

\- Предполагается, что это сработает?

\- Определенно, - говорит Джин. – Судя по отзывам на Амазоне, книга хорошая. Говорят, отбивали телок своими палками… э… киями… Хочу сказать, некоторые позы, которые тут показывают…

\- Но у меня с сексом и так все в порядке, Аканиши-кун, - замечает Тагучи, хотя книгу просматривает с интересом.

\- Ну вот. А в книге ты сможешь узнать, что именно делаешь правильно. Никогда не плохо лишний раз убедиться.

\- Хм, а здесь определенно есть интересные методы, - Тагучи остановился, разглядывая один из рисунков. – Хмм.

\- Пусть она послужит тебе верой и правдой, - говорит Джин мрачно. – И вы не представляете, как я рад, что мне не пришлось искать такое же пособие по битбоксингу.

\- И не нужно, - отвечает Накамару. – Как только понимают, что я могу ртом делать…

\- Ля-ля-ля… - Уэда затыкает уши, и не успокаивается, пока упомянутый рот не закрывается.

\- А для рэперов есть? – интересуется Коки, потянувшись к своему стакану и теряя равновесие, хотя и сидит на полу.

\- Должно быть, - говорит Джин великодушно.

\- А Каме и Уэда, значит, остаются не у дел, - замечает Накамару, поддерживая Коки.

\- Каме и так хорош, - выносит свой вердикт Коки. – «Почему Каменаши Казуя так крут и легко находит партнеров на ночь». Может сработать.

\- Точно сработает, - соглашается Джин, и Каме осмотрительно не оглядывается на него. Ему и не нужно, потому что этот тон он хорошо знает.

\- Уэда-кун все еще не получил подарок, - говорит он вместо этого, и подталкивает один из пурпурных свертков по диагонали через стол. Откидываясь обратно, он уже смотрит на Джина, и довольно многозначительно, но это оказывается совсем непродуктивно, потому что Джин просто хихикает и пихает его коленом, теплый и расслабленный, и очень уж беспечно дающий волю глазам.

\- Я конфискую твою выпивку, - предупреждает Каме, довольно нейтрально.

\- Шшш, - Джин притворно шепчет, кивая в сторону Уэды. – Внимание.

Выражение лица Уэды, когда он обнаруживает в свертке переднюю половинку марципановой мыши, вполне запоминающееся, как Джин и обещал.

\- Каменаши-сан, - говорит Уэда после паузы, с выражением глубокой благодарности. – Не стоило! – его взгляд скользит в сторону, на Джина, и становится более выразительным. – И тебе тоже.

Джин натягивает на глаза медвежий мех, откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, и ничего не отвечает, но улыбается, как ненормальный.

\- Ну, у меня тут еще есть, - Каме подталкивает через стол вторую коробочку, довольный тем, как хорошо была принята первая часть подарка.

\- Вторая половинка? – предполагает Уэда, но скорее всего по весу он чувствует, что это не так, и разворачивает с гораздо большим интересом, чем могла бы вызвать половина марципановой мыши.

Это уже настоящий подарок.

\- Эта штука должна быть очень прочная, - объясняет Каме. – Но при этом не слишком массивная. Тут что-то вроде геля, видишь?

\- Чтобы не казалось, что ты жуешь собачью игрушку, - комментирует нечто в шкурах. Уэда это игнорирует.

\- Круто, - говорит он. – Спасибо, Каме.

\- Дай-ка я угадаю, - произносит Накамару, внимательно разглядывающий кусок мыши. – Остальное съел Джин?

*~*~*

Становится поздно. Каме полностью выключил верхний свет, и теперь, когда видно только огоньки, а обезьяньи ветви не так бросаются в глаза, елка кажется почти симпатичной.

\- Беее, - блеяние Джина звучит печально и одиноко.

\- Нет, - говорит Каме. – Тебе уже хватит.

\- Беее-ее, - Джин переключает все свое обаяние на Тагучи, который все еще сидит на коврике. Остальные снова переместились, когда пиво начало делать свое дело, и Джину удалось захватить любимый угол дивана. Фауна, обосновавшаяся на его голове, очень гармонирует с находящейся рядом елью.

Тагучи виновато улыбается Каме и наполняет бокал Джина. Каме пожимает плечами. Не то, чтобы Джин и сам не мог этого сделать.

В отличие от Коки, координация которого уже не позволит ему поднимать бутылки и наливать жидкости. Тагучи тянется через стол, чтобы помочь и тут, не допуская перебоев в снабжении алкоголем. Уэда, похоже, влюбился в абсент и счастливо хихикает в кресле. Он снял с елки один из серебряных шариков и повесил вместо своей сережки. Теперь, когда в голову ему приходит какая-то мысль, он постукивает по нему пальцами. Как сейчас.

\- Зверски холодно будет на этой пристани. Нас же все время снимали в подвалах, неужто и сейчас нельзя было?

\- Некоторым придется на улицу выходить только для танца, - говорит Джин. – Я разговаривал с Джонни.

\- Любимчик, - комментирует Коки, но без особого жара.

\- Бееее, - отвечает Джин. – Я всего лишь напомнил, что за эту зиму простужался уже дважды.

\- Больше фруктов, меньше текилы, - говорит Накамару, уютно устроившийся на диване между Джином и Коки. – И этого тоже поменьше, - он указывает на сигарету Джина, и со всей тонкостью пьяного или хронически недосыпающего изображает большие вопрошающие глаза

\- Я тебе прикуривать не собираюсь, - усмехается Джин. – Сам справишься.

Сигареты Джина лежат на столе. Каме, скрепя сердце, позволяет курить в комнате во время вечеринок, когда люди уже слишком пьяны, чтобы их можно было без опасения выставить на балкон.

\- Люблю я сниматься для клипов, - экспансивно провозглашает Коки. – И наплевать, если это будет на чертовски холодной пристани.

\- Скоро еще один клип, - говорит ему Уэда. – Будем надеяться, что для дорамы Накамару нам не придется надевать какие-нибудь дурацкие каски.

\- Надеюсь, клип будет с сюжетом, - задумчиво произносит Каме, вытягивая ноги под столом, пока есть место. – С сюжетом интереснее.

\- Можем снять этот клип в заснеженных горах, - говорит Тагучи. – Клип о спасении Аканиши от переохлаждения.

\- Он даже может сыграть и жертву, и собаку-спасателя, - предлагает Уэда. – При умелом монтаже.

\- Вроде истории о злобном двойнике? – спрашивает Накамару, выдыхая дым в сторону Джина.

\- Или о недоделанном волке-зомби, - уточняет Уэда, лениво оглядывая костюм Джина. – Жаждущем искупления.

\- Бееее.

\- Я бы не отказался одеться Супер Рейнджером, - говорит Каме. Или просто рейнджером. Он не говорил Джину, но дорама Накамару кажется ему вроде как крутой.

\- Типун… - Уэда закашлялся, абсент попал не в то горло.

\- …тебе на язык! – остальные заканчивают почти хором, но Коки хотя бы стучит Уэду по спине.

Джин угрожающе смотрит на Каме.

\- Если ты ляпнешь это Джонни, никакого… - он сбивается как раз в тот момент, когда Каме уже готовится рвануть к нему через стол, заставленный бокалами, чтобы его придушить. – Страшное что-то случится. С тобой.

\- Можешь на это рассчитывать, - добавляет Коки.

\- Определенно, - поддерживает Уэда, все еще откашливающийся.

\- Но как бы там ни было, - говорит Джин. – Ходят слухи, что в съемках будут участвовать девушки.

\- Девушки, - взгляд Накамару обретает фокус. – В бикини Супер Рейнджеров?

\- Девушки, - Коки расплывается в улыбке над бокалом водки с тоником. – Вы только представьте себе.

\- Девушки… - мечтательно произносит Уэда.

Пауза.

\- Э… Груди, - запоздало расплывается в улыбке Джин, заметив, наконец, что все смотрят на него с ожиданием.

Каме и Тагучи переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

\- Как Комине-сан? – спрашивает Каме.

\- Отлично, - говорит Тагучи. – Кто-то из ее друзей снимает домик на все праздники, и мы едем туда отмечать.

\- Должно быть весело, - улыбается Каме. Было бы здорово уехать куда-нибудь на несколько дней, но у него съемки.

\- Ну, в этом-то у нас девушек нет, - говорит в это время Уэда. – И к кому ты клеиться будешь?

Тагучи рассказывает, что этот домик не побережье, и там даже есть теннисный корт. И Комине умеет играть.

\- По правде говоря, она играет лучше, чем я, меня рост спасает.

Его друзья живут в Токио, и Тагучи возьмет напрокат Лексус, чтобы их подвезти.

\- Крутая тачка, - говорит Каме. Особенно цвета синий металлик. – Но слишком заметная, все время на такой ездить не будешь, или репортеры на хвост сядут, - его собственная машина практичная, не вызывающая подозрений и несколько скучная.

\- И не смотри на меня, я тоже не в восторге от этих эро-хип-задвигов, - восклицает Накамару, и Тагучи со вновь вспыхнувшим интересом поворачивается к нему. Наверное, лучше быть в курсе их планов.

\- Нет, правда, к музыке вполне подходит, - говорит Джин. – И так будет гораздо интереснее, - он намечает несколько… точек в воздухе шестью пальцами. Каме пытается сообразить, о чем речь. – Мы же все равно все вот это делаем, верно? – Джин раскидывает руки в стороны и изображает резкий толчок бедрами. Для сидящего на диване, получается убедительно.

Да, точно. Прошлой ночью Каме пришлось выслушивать полные энтузиазма предложения по постановке танца к их новому клипу. Уэда, похоже, тоже не в особом восторге от хип-хоповых движений, которые Джин пытается изобразить специфично выгибаясь и жестикулируя.

\- Джин, осторожно, елка, - говорит Накамару.

Джин закатывает глаза, но руку с сигаретой убирает.

\- Ну, в общем, - продолжает он, стирая с лица нетерпеливое выражение и обращаясь к Уэде, который, как понял Каме, является центром сопротивления. – Я не имею в виду что-нибудь вроде Love Juice, всего лишь что-то, что мы все вместе сможем станцевать, - он кивает в сторону Накамару. – Даже он.

\- Мои танцы динамичны, - парирует Накамару. – Не всем приходится превращать свои движения в гимн нарциссизму.

\- Ну… - Джин усмехается и разводит руками, натыкаясь на иголки. Но это хотя бы заставляет его переложить сигарету в другую руку.

\- Не вижу необходимости валяться по сцене, будто у меня костей не осталось, - твердо говорит Уэда. – В своих сомнительных сольниках можешь вытворять что хочешь, а тут хореография меня устраивает как есть.

\- Эй, у вас же _девушки_ в следующем клипе будут, - говорит Джин голосом ловкого, как ему кажется, торговца. – Дайте мне в этом с танцем оторваться.

Уэда закатывает глаза.

\- А что, _тебя_ девушки не интересуют?

Джин машет руками.

\- Речь не об этом!

\- Эй, осторожно, мое лицо, - Накамару шарахается от сигареты Джина, и прижимается к Коки, который выглядит смутно удивленным таким внезапным проявлением теплых чувств.

\- Да черт вас всех возьми, - говорит Джин, но прежде, чем кто-либо успевает что-нибудь еще сказать о бедрах, девушках и танцах, или прожечь в чем-нибудь дыру сигаретой, встревает Каме.

\- Просто положи уже чертову сигарету, Джин.

Он добавляет выразительный взгляд, так как вполне серьезен, и, кажется, это действует, потому что Джин вдруг становится…

…другим, сосредоточенным и каким-то мягким, будто его мысли сейчас далеко от хип-хопа и сигарет, и от его медленной улыбки у Каме перехватывает дыхание.

\- Да, Каме, - говорит он, опускает голову, и послушно кладет сигарету на край пепельницы.

Коки тоже что-то говорит о клипе, но так как он пьян, может и неважно, что Каме его не слышит.

\- Самое то было бы снимать на корабле, - говорит Уэда, и Каме старается это себе представить, вместо того, чтобы отвлекаться на то, как Джин… на Джина. Он был бы не против научиться ходить под парусом.

\- А в конце мы все, как одна капля, прыгнем в воду, - добавляет Тагучи, распластываясь на коврике.

\- Только не чертовой зимой, - легко отвечает Джин. Но хоть он и вспоминает о холоде, ему самому уже становится жарко в овечьей шкуре.

Каме проводит инвентаризацию выпивки на столе, пока Джин вылезает из мехов, так, на всякий случай. Снятое Джин отдает Тагучи, который сообщает, что выглядит эта груда шкурок, как сбитое машиной животное.

\- Это жестоко, Тагучи, - дуется Джин. – Бедная тварь.

\- А сахар у нас остался? – спрашивает Уэда, и так как Каме только недавно заметил сахарницу между тремя пустыми пивными бутылками, он может помочь.

\- Оу! – убирая руку, он ударился локтем об угол стола, и стоящая близко посуда мелодично зазвенела. Похоже, его выпивку тоже пора конфисковать.

И Джин снова смотрит на него, но Каме даже не может сердиться. Так легко ему все простить, когда он такой взъерошенный, и этот темно-красный свитер… Но если он только попробует предложить поцеловать, чтоб не болело…

Джин опускает взгляд и усмехается.

\- Эй, а куда это она делась? – спрашивает он.

\- Кто куда делся?

\- Ой! – вскрикивает Тагучи, и тут же Джин с воплем «Черт!» спрыгивает с дивана.

\- ЧТО?

\- Э… Пожар, - говорит Тагучи, подтягивая ноги и пытаясь подняться, и тут Каме видит язычки пламени пляшущие под елкой, и уже вверх по елке, и, ах, черт, его пол, там же оберточная бумага.

Накамару сгоняет Коки с дивана, и у Джина хватает присутствия духа сообразить и оттолкнуть диван назад – к несчастью прямо на ногу Коки.

\- Спиртным не заливать! – кричит Каме, когда к нему возвращается способность мыслить, и бежит на кухню.

\- Я босиком! – взвывает Джин, и Каме слышит восклицание Тагучи: «Ох, дерево!», пока заталкивает грязную кастрюлю под кран, вода из которого течет невыносимо медленно… Ладно, черт с ней, холодильник, там – воды нет, но есть пиво. Пиво ведь не горит, верно, верно?

\- Аканиши и его сигареты, - ругается Уэда, убирая со стола все легковоспламеняющееся, как будто они имеют дело с бушующим пламенем и о, господи.

\- Мне сказали положить ее туда!

\- Он размахивал сигаретой прямо у меня перед лицом!

\- Каме, я могу воспользоваться этой подушкой, или она была очень дорогая? – спрашивает Тагучи, когда Каме судорожно пытается открыть пивные бутылки, и представляет себе, как в следующем выпуске Мезамаши рассказывают о доме, сгоревшем до тла из-за того, что пьяные идолы не смогли найти открывашку.

\- Что? Нет, как хочешь, мне наплевать, - говорит он, а Накамару бежит на кухню, и, слава богу, хотя бы наводнения у них не будет. Тут Тагучи роняет подушку на ворох горящей бумаги, и пламя гаснет. То, по крайней мере, что пожирало ковер. По елке все еще бегут настойчивые язычки, к счастью она совсем свежая.

\- И все равно, я положил ее в пепельницу, - говорит Джин высоким голосом как раз в тот момент, когда Каме наконец-то открывает бутылки, и Тагучи спокойно берет у него одну.

\- Все из-за твоего чертового хип-хопа, - тяжело выдыхает Накамару, втаскивающий в комнату до краев наполненную кастрюлю. И Каме успевает вскрикнуть: «Стой!» как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ему выплеснуть всю эту жирную воду на свою мебель.

Вопль, похоже, заставляет замереть всех, кроме Тагучи и его бутылки, и Каме приходит ему на помощь.

Когда они поливают ветви пивом, раздается лишь слабое шипение. Затем наступает тишина.

\- Так, это, - в конце концов произносит Коки. Он стоит прислонившись к косяку и потирает бедро.

И Каме… выдыхает. Он вскидывает взгляд на потолок: белый, никакой копоти. Это уже что-то.

\- Я тогда это уношу, - говорит Накамару, все еще держащий в руках кастрюлю масляной воды.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Каме. – Все в порядке. Теперь все в порядке.

Мокрая тяжелая ветка склоняется под весом закопченного красного шара, и когда он соскальзывает и падает на ковер, раздается хлопок.

*~*~*

Они навели порядок и подсчитали потери.

В ковре прожжена большая дыра, совпадающая с такой же дырой в подушке, но ламинат в порядке. Диван в порядке. Все в порядке. Его согруппники в порядке.

Вечеринка в честь годовщины их дебюта будет проходить в чьем-нибудь еще доме.

Каме хочет выпить.

Ответственные за дерево провели довольно короткое, тихое совещание, и решили, что их подопечная "все еще симпатична", и "вполне в порядке, если не разглядывать слишком пристально", и "может даже более круглая теперь".

Они снова устраиваются вокруг стола, расставляют обратно выпивку и все необходимое, возвращают Коки, который сполз по косяку и, похоже, готов был прямо там, у двери, и обосноваться.

\- А пахнет приятно, в общем-то, - замечает Тагучи. - Как костерок в скаутском лагере, - да, вроде того, в котором нехорошие ребятишки спалили шляпу жертвы своих издевательств. Если бы Тагучи почти в одиночку не спас ламинат Каме и, вполне возможно, всю его квартиру, Каме бы его сейчас убил. Ну, или хотя бы покалечил. Но, что поделать, Тагучи - его герой. Его пивной герой.

Уэда и Коки затевают вялую дискуссию об отравлении угарным газом, и хоть Накамару и заявляет со знанием дела, что такая смерть им не грозит, Каме ненадолго открывает окна. Успокоенный, Коки растягивается на не пострадавшем коврике, а Джин хватает сброшенную овечью шкурку и прижимает к себе, греясь. Поеживаясь, он поджимает под себя ноги, задумчивый на своем краю дивана. Он постукивает пальцем по обгорелому ангелочку на ветке и вздыхает. И когда единственное чувство, что пронзает Каме при этом зрелище, это желание поцеловать изгиб шеи Джина, то местечко, от прикосновения к которому того всегда бросает в дрожь, Каме понимает, что нужно выпить и расслабиться.

\- Тогда нам нужно петь песни? - высказывается он, примеряясь к... ох, какая уже разница, к чьей-то бутылке пива. - Как полагается у костра.

\- Рождественские песни! - радуется Тагучи.

\- Хо, хо, хо, - бормочет Коки в потолок. Каме наблюдает какое-то время за ним, плавающим на поверхности реальности, как... да, как пьяный, но пьяный по-Кокиному, дружелюбно-пьяный. Это даже почти мило.

Оглядывая сидящих за столом, он обнаруживает, что Джин смотрит на него, и на этот раз не пытаясь его смутить. Джин выглядит неуверенным.

\- Я ее в спальню положил, - говорит Каме, хотя теперь ему это и кажется глупым. - Топай сам. Я вставать не собираюсь.

Никто даже рта не раскрывает, когда Джин отправляется в спальню за гитарой.

Коки добросовестно пытается приподняться на локтях.

\- Мы поем?

\- Что мы поем? - спрашивает Накамару более внятно.

\- "White X'mas?"

\- Только не это опять, - морщится Уэда.

Джин возвращается с гитарой в руке. Он ногой подталкивает вперед обгоревшую подушку. Из нее по пути вываливается пушистая набивка, но Каме это не волнует. Когда Джин заталкивает ее между креслом Уэды и подушкой, на которой сидит Каме, Тагучи переползает на диван, впервые за весь вечер.

Джин усаживается по-турецки и устраивает гитару на коленях.

\- Мне нравится "Silent Night", - говорит он.

Каме тоже нравится "Silent Night".

Возражений не следует, но протесты начинаются, как только Джин берет первый аккорд.

\- Эй, никто не говорил о неземном верещании, - говорит Накамару. - Возьми тональность, в которой все могут петь.

Джин закатывает глаза, но следующий аккорд звучит уже ниже.

\- Ладно, и раз, и два, и три, четыре...

\- Сайлент наааайт... - для компании поп-идолов это звучит удручающе. К тому же, на двух языках. - Хооооли нааайт.

\- И К, и А, и Т, и Т...

\- Эй, рано еще, - Тагучи наклоняется и хлопает Коки по лбу.

\- Лааааа ла лаааа... - подпевает Каме, который знает только первые четыре слова. Ему нравится сама мелодия.

\- Ооол из брааайт... - голос Джина дрожит от сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Джей.О.Кей.И.А. Кей.О.! - Коки вскидывает кулак в воздух.

Теперь уже все дошли до "ла ла ла", и со вздохом, который маскирует смех, Джин сдается.

\- Ладно. Давайте... не будем.

\- Нам нужна более подходящая песня, - соглашается Накамару. - И безо всяких этих... золотинок для Санты.

\- Песня для Красного Санты, - бормочет Коки, отстукивая неопределяемый ритм пальцами на своей груди.

Джин и Уэда переглядываются. Джин склоняет голову набок, Уэда отталкивает свое кресло назад и соскальзывает на пол, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

\- Тихо, мужичье, - произносит он, взмахивая рукой. - Гении работают.

Тишину никто не соблюдает, но их оставляют в покое. Каме наблюдает какое-то время: Джин склонился над гитарой, так что волосы упали на глаза, длинные пальцы уверенно пробегают по струнам и нежно ложатся на дерево, когда Уэда вполголоса что-то предлагает.

Коки наконец-то смог сесть, и теперь хлопает глазами на Каме, будто не может понять, зачем он это сделал.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает Каме, потому что Коки дышит как-то слишком сосредоточенно.

\- Нормально, - Коки вздыхает, но, в общем-то, счастливо, и обещает со всей серьезностью, немного покачнувшись: - На твой пол меня не вырвет, Каме.

Каме не беспокоится. Обычно они все умеют вовремя найти туалет.

\- Я в этом уверен, - говорит он, а Накамару в это время сообщает Тагучи, что песни у костра - это вид деятельности, требующий восхитительно мало энергии.

Джин наигрывает очень тихо, приятный фон, и Каме потягивает пиво и чувствует себя счастливым и довольным. Он наблюдает, как Коки медленно укладывается обратно на ковер, на этот раз головой к Каме.

\- Так хорошо, что ты разрешил собраться у тебя, - говорит Коки и похлопывает по ковру. - Не злись на Джина. Сигареты опасны. Но не злись на него.

\- Я не злюсь на Джина.

Джин оглядывает стол в поисках свободного пива, но отвлекается, когда Уэда резко выпрямляется, осененный идеей.

\- Ты хороший парень, Каме, - говорит Коки.

\- Ну, все пришли не с пустыми руками, - легко отвечает Каме. - Все помогали, - он смотрит на черную дыру в ковре.

\- Я могу приехать завтра, помочь убираться.

\- Да все в порядке, все нормально.

\- Один-единственный концерт, мужик, ты представляешь, сколько это киловатт-часов?

\- Думаю, ради этого погибает много деревьев, - Тагучи сочувствующе кивает Накамару и подгибает под себя длинные ноги, будто устраиваясь для лекции.

Каме смотрит на их мерцающую елку, слушая воспоминания Коки о том, как они все вместе напились, выжив после REAL SHOCK, а Уэда мурлыкает несколько нот Джину. Их командное дерево. Он расплывается в улыбке.

\- Знаешь моего брата? - спрашивает Коки ни с того, ни с сего. - Он в джуниорах.

\- Да, твоего брата я знаю. Мы встречались, он к нам в гримерку приходит и утаскивает твои чипсы.

\- Ах, да. Конечно. Он тебя тоже знает.

\- Да? - спрашивает Каме, позволяя Коки развивать мысль, как ему удобнее. Накамару говорит о вымирании, и Тагучи выражает свое сочувствие двугорбым верблюдам.

\- Да. И... Я не должен тебе этого говорить, понимаешь? Но... Он мне сказал... Только не говори ему, хорошо?

\- Обещаю, - обнадеживает его Каме, и старается сдержать смех при виде невозможного облегчения на лице Коки. - Так... что?

\- Джуниоры обожают тебя, - выдает ему секрет Коки. - Они, конечно, считают тебя крутым. И ты нравишься им еще больше. Они считают тебя хорошим семпаем.

\- А что насчет Лох-Несского чудовища? - спрашивает Тагучи, откидываясь на подлокотник дивана.

Каме разбалтывает свое пиво, краснея немного. Каме не всегда уверен, что поступает правильно. Он любит джуниоров, но никогда не умел общаться с детьми. В отличие от Джина. И иногда он боится, что слишком старается, и это выглядит фальшиво.

\- Это очень приятно, - говорит он. - Спасибо.

Коки закидывает руки за голову и улыбается в потолок.

\- Помнишь, как мы были джуниорами?

Разногласия в углу гениев. Каме это понимает по ставшим громкими голосам. Но все звучит достаточно по-дружески, и гитара теперь у Уэды.

\- Да, - говорит Каме, глядя на Джина, который барабанит ладонями по скрещенным ногам, и заявляет, что молодость у Санты наверняка тоже была интересная. - Мы все хотели быть как Такки.

\- Она не должна быть вся такая сентиментальная, вот в чем дело, - говорит Джин, интересным жестом обрисовывая сентиментальность, и объясняет что-то насчет потрясной жизни на Северном Полюсе.

\- Я никогда не хотел, - говорит Коки со слабой улыбкой.

\- Ну, да, - мягко говорит Каме, вспомнив. - Ты особенный.

Уэда исполняет на гитаре нечто чудное и меланхоличное, что заставляет Джина наклонится вперед и выпалить:

\- Нет, подожди, это... дай сюда, - и он играет ту же мелодию, но звучит она по-другому и в два раза быстрее. - Все олени поднимайте ваши руки ввеееерх...

\- Это плагиат.

\- Тут другая мелодия.

\- Дурак, утки - не вымирающий вид, - говорит Накамару. Тагучи сгибается с хихиканьем.

\- Yo bitch, you been good? I'm the Santa from the hood, ima show you my pole, ima...

\- Нет!

"У Уэды великолепное природное чутье", - думает Каме с благодарностью.

Джин ничуть не расстроен.

\- Ладно, рэп может и подождать, - его взгляд падает на Коки, который ничего этого не слышал, и Джин медленно улыбается сам себе, наполненный тихим счастьем. Каме думает, что видеть это очень приятно, и тут взгляд Джина перескакивает на него, задерживается и меняется, и... Ладно, этот взгляд тоже можно назвать счастливым.

Это как раз тот вариант счастливого взгляда, который заставляет Каме слегка покраснеть, и он надеется, что увлеченные утками и танцующими оленями этого не заметят.

\- Сомнительную часть оставим на потом, - говорит Джин, и, наверное, ему кажется, что поглядывает он исподтишка. - Но давайте вдохнем немного жизни в этого древнего Санту.

Следующие аккорды более мелодичны, но ритм все равно быстрее предложенного Уэдой. Джин пробует этот вариант пару раз, потом меняет немного и начинает голосом пробовать мелодию.

\- Как тебе?

\- Лучше, - великодушно говорит Уэда. - Еще разок?

Джин играет еще раз, потом за гитару берется Уэда, Джин уступает ему, а сам начинает подпевать, даже не осознавая, как выглядит, закрыв глаза и голосом выискивая свой путь в мелодии, и нет никакой возможности не смотреть на него, никакой.

Когда музыка замолкает, Каме замечает, что разговор какое-то время назад затих.

Уэда выглядит довольным. Джин смотрит на Каме, и Каме улыбается.

\- Неплохо, - говорит Накамару, и, похоже, он так и думает. - Со словами может даже будет хорошо.

\- Это был Аканиши? - спрашивает Коки, и когда Каме оборачивается, Коки щурится на него, приложив все усилия, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Джин и Уэда, - отвечает Каме.

\- Это было красиво.

\- Да, - он снова смотрит на Джина, стараясь не обращать внимания, как загорелся у того взгляд, и как это действует на него самого. - Они тебе и рэп тоже напишут.

Джин издает вопль и пихает локтем Уэду в бок.

\- Знаешь, - говорит Коки, снова закрывая глаза. - Я счастлив, что я в КАТ-ТУН. Ты это знаешь, правда? Ты должен это знать.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Каме, потому что да, многое изменилось с 2001 года.

\- Никаких "палок", никаких трахов, - заявляет Уэда спокойно, но твердо. Джин, похоже, готов на компромиссы.

*~*~*

В конце концов они решают включить фоном какую-нибудь музыку, что-нибудь спокойное, соответствующее уютному пряному аромату курительницы Каме. Становится уже поздно, и время будто замедляется.

Написание рэпа благоразумно решено отложить до более трезвого состояния. Коки уже спит, уткнувшись носом в овечью шкуру, и Уэда фотографирует его на мобильник, потому что выглядит это просто очаровательно.

Накамару тоже почти дремлет, усталость после дня работы и алкоголь доканывают его, но он улыбается, слушая рассказ Тагучи о его первом дне обучения серфингу.

\- Никогда раньше абсент не пробовал, - размышляет вслух Уэда, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и водит ложечкой в густой сладкой массе на дне своего бокала. Он сидит в кресле с ногами, обняв колени.

Ноги Джина совсем рядом с ногами Каме под столиком, и Каме чувствует, когда тот начинает ерзать, даже несмотря на расстояние между ними. И чувствует его взгляд, долгий и выразительный настолько, что никто не счел бы его невинным, будь они не так пьяны. Но они пьяны, и уже поздно, и Каме ничего не говорит, просто пытается не заерзать в ответ.

\- Мне эта песня очень нравится, - говорит Накамару, закрыв глаза. И все замолкают и вслушиваются, потому что звук приглушен.

Каме согласно мурлыкает, узнав мелодию. Баллады X Japan очень подходят к такому настроению.

\- Нам бы успеть до закрытия метро, - вздыхая говорит Тагучи. - Время уже подходит.

\- Хммм, - пространно отвечает Уэда, утыкаясь подбородком в колени.

"Хм" Джина звучит достаточно сочувственно, но восторженное шевеление пальцев его ног у щиколотки Каме выдает ложь. Каме чуть отодвигается, намекая. Джин может быть терпеливым. Они оба могут быть терпеливыми, и могут быть вежливыми.

И он дотягивается до плеча Коки, вежливо, и осторожно трясет его.

\- Коки?

\- Ууууу... - Коки переворачивается на спину и сонно моргает в потолок, потом переводит взгляд на Каме. - А?

\- Пора ехать.

\- Хм, - задумывается Коки. Закрывает глаза, концентрируясь... и раздается тихое посапывание. Тагучи хихикает.

\- Как-то не особо удачно, - мудро замечает Накамару.

\- Он может тут переночевать, - говорит Уэда.

\- Нет! - тут же реагирует Джин, и Каме вздрагивает. Джин выглядит виноватым. - В смысле, может, конечно, но тут не особо удобно. И холодно. Может, такси ему вызвать?

\- Ты забываешь о новом распоряжении Джонни: "Ни один нетрезвый участник КАТ-ТУН не может быть помещен в такси без сопровождения ответственного взрослого", - замечает Уэда.

Каме отводит взгляд от его усмешки, но забывает о смущении, когда замечает выражение лица Накамару. Тот изучает Джина, тихо и незаметно, и немного забавляясь, и Каме видит, как он прячет улыбку и надевает непроницаемую маску.

Каме тоже так умеет, только сейчас что-то не очень получается.

Накамару поворачивается к нему и слегка кивает.

\- Думаю, я сойду за ответственного. И мне почти по пути.

Он знает. Каме не может сказать, почему он в этом так уверен, но Накамару знает. Что... о чем он не может думать прямо сейчас, когда ему нужно быть собранным и выглядеть достаточно нормальным, чтобы, если есть хоть какой-то шанс, что он ошибается, не выдать себя. Поэтому он говорит всякие "ты очень добр" и "не обязательно", и Накамару в свою очередь просит прощения за то, что не поможет с уборкой и мытьем посуды, хотя сам предлагал свои услуги. И такси вызвано, и приезжает почти тут же, и начинаются поспешные сборы, и перемещение почти безучастного тела, и путаница с обувью, и Коки настаивает, что хочет ехать в шапке Санты. Но вот в квартире Каме остается на два человека меньше. Джин искоса поглядывает на Каме, будто Джин кот, а Каме сливки, и дверь холодильника оказалась неплотно закрыта.

\- Метро? - спрашивает Уэда, по очереди распрямляет конечности, и вспрыгивает в боксерскую стойку, хоть и несколько менее уверенную, чем обычно. Тагучи кивает и тоже встает.

Каме подает им пальто, и только когда они оба уже одеты, Уэда окидывает взглядом Джина, явно не готового выйти на мороз.

\- Ты не идешь?

\- Я помогу навести порядок, - виртуозно отмазывается Джин. Когда Уэда выгибает бровь, он несколько беспомощно разводит руками. - Я же... знаешь... - Каме становится интересно, не собирается ли он в минуту нужды обратиться за помощью к елке. - Я тут грязь развел, - Джин указывает на усыпанный набивкой пол, и улыбается, довольный собой. - А еще я милый.

Уэда переводит полный скептицизма взгляд на Каме.

\- Ты справишься?

Тот факт, что Джин не возмущается, ясно говорит, насколько же ему нетерпится выпроводить всех за дверь. Каме прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Уверен, я смогу найти ему применение.

Он старается смотреть только на Тагучи и Уэду, пока они прощаются с Джином, потом провожает их до двери. Когда он позволяет себе коротко глянуть на Джина, тот сидит на диване, безропотный и внимательный, с овечьей шкурой на коленях.

Каме ждет, пока Уэда зашнуровывает ботинки, а Тагучи оборачивает вокруг шеи свой трехметровый шарф, потом они прощаются, и наконец, закрывающиеся двери лифта скрывают энергично машущего Тагучи. Каме запирает дверь, поворачивается и успевает сделать всего один шаг, когда Джин встает.

\- Возьми меня.

Что он любит в Джине, так это его целеустремленность. Но командует здесь Каме, и это его неубранная квартира. Ему требуется пара мгновений, чтобы справится с тем, как действует на его эрекцию потемневший пристальный взгляд Джина, и он маскирует заминку, скептически выгнув бровь.

\- Позже, - произносит он в конце концов, даже почти строго.

Джин приближается, глядя уверенно и дерзко, будто собирается потребовать то, что принадлежит ему по праву.

\- Ты сказал... - но он сбивается и прикусывает губу, наполовину смеясь, наполовину смущенно поеживаясь, потому что на самом деле Джин и вполовину не так бесстыж, каким хочет казаться, и сыграть сейчас он тоже не может.

Каме уклоняется, и, рассмеявшись, ускользает в комнату, вставая так, чтобы между ними оказалось кресло.

\- Да-а?

Джин справляется все-таки с этим очаровательным смущением.

\- Ты сказал, что найдешь мне применение.

Каме, опираясь о спинку кресла, умудряется изобразить невинность.

\- Да. Ты можешь разгрузить посудомоечную машину для следующего захода.

\- Чт... Ты серьезно собираешься прибираться? - Джин выглядит так, будто ему только что предложили новое, невероятное извращение.

\- Для начала.

\- Нечестно, Каме, - жалуется Джин. - Мне пришлось ждать весь вечер. Давай уже пойдем в постель.

\- Давай прямо здесь, - делает Каме встречное предложение, ему становится жарко от собственной идеи и от того, как Джин за какую-то пару секунд из удивленного превращается в очень, очень заинтересованного. - Под твоим деревом, - он улыбается. - Елочные огоньки, и мишура, и овечка...

Джин внимательно разглядывает дерево. Разглядывает Каме.

\- Но не в этом беспорядке, - нажимает Каме, и постукивает пальцами настойчиво, ожидая...

\- Посудомоечная машина, - медленно произносит Джин, и взгляд, которым он скользит по телу Каме, чуть не заставляет того передумать. - Чудно.

\- Ты знаешь что куда, - говорит Каме, отворачивается и начинает подбирать подушки и изучать ковер. Одна секунда, вторая... и звук шагов Джина удаляется в сторону кухни.

Когда он проверяет, все внимание Джина сосредоточено на посуде и быстрейшем ее распределении по полкам. Получается довольно-таки быстро для парня, выпившего пять банок пива и шесть порций текилы, не то, чтобы Каме подсчитывал.

Каме собирает пустые бутылки и выносит их в прихожую, чтобы вынести завтра, вытаскивает коврик и накрывает им валяющиеся на полу клочки набивки, оставляя их на потом. У желания подразнить Джина есть свои пределы.

Коврик цел и все еще достаточно мягок, и будет теплым и удобным под спиной Джина... да, вполне подходит.

Затем он подхватывает первую порцию бокалов со столика, потому что будет вовсе не забавно слушать их позвякивание... во время.

Джин старается уместить большую сковороду на верхнюю полку - задача не из легких. Он подчеркнуто игнорирует жестокого рабовладельца, перемещая крючки, на которые обычно вешают бокалы, чтобы все-таки вместить посудину.

Каме ставит свою ношу и наблюдает за ним какое-то время - потертые джинсы и теплый уютный свитер, и то как свободно он себя чувствует на этой кухне, по-домашнему уверенно. Над его ремнем приоткрылась полоска тела, и Каме скользит по ней пальцами.

Джин дергается с забавным взвизгом, и замирает, совершенно неподвижный. Его кожа под пальцами Каме прохладна.

\- Хорошее начало, - тянет Джин. Осторожное шевеление, и Каме видит, как он опускает сковороду, и может предсказать последующий внезапный поворот и бросок...

Он убирает руки, напоследок дразняще пробежав пальцами по коже.

\- Всего лишь проба, - говорит Каме, ускользая за пределы досягаемости. - Хорошая работа, продолжай в том же духе.

В следующий заход он приносит все оставшиеся бокалы. Джин составляет кастрюли. Он смотрит на Каме частично с вызовом и частично с практичным вопросом.

\- Да, не включай пока, - говорит Каме, кивая на заполненную и закрытую, но молчащую посудомойку. - Шумно.

Он переставляет оставшиеся бокалы в угол, в безопасность. Внимание Джина поделено между льющейся в мойку водой и бросаемыми украдкой на Каме взглядами. Закончив с бокалами, Каме проверяет, чтобы не торчало ничего колющего, хватает Джина за ремень, разворачивает к себе и прижимает к столу.

\- Ну, ты и зараза, знаешь ли, - говорит Джин, голос его понижается, руки в мыльной пене разведены в стороны, и губы раскрываются еще до того, как Каме приблизился, пуская его, разрешая прикасаться и пробовать, и Джин издает тихий высокий звук, заставляющий Каме вжаться бедрами в его бедра.

Каме оставляет его тяжело опирающимся о кухонный стол, в то время, когда собственное возбуждение требует объяснить, чего он, черт возьми, пытался этим добиться.

Джин это замечает и слабо улыбается, хотя губы его покраснели, и дыхание еще не восстановилось.

\- Ты что, мазохистом стал? - не отпуская взгляда Каме, он скользит ладонью к своему паху и демонстрирует то самое движение бедер, которым в свое время заводил тысячи зрителей, и которое теперь предназначается исключительно для Каме.

\- Не отвлекай меня, - говорит Каме, только звучит это немного неправильно. - У меня... знаешь. Дела есть, - и планы. Исполнение которых можно бы и ускорить, определенно, но он не так прост. Им не так просто манипулировать.

Улыбка Джина становится шире.

\- А если начнешь облизывать пальцы, заставлю пылесосить.

К счастью, это Джина рассмешило, и Каме прихватывает мешок для мусора и ретируется.

Процесс сворачивания подпаленной подушки и запихивания ее в мешок требует изобретательности и определенных усилий, и помогает ему отвлечься. Это работа для двоих, но у Джина дела на кухне идут очень хорошо, и если обоняние не обманывает Каме, в ход уже пошел очиститель для рабочих поверхностей. А то, что Джин при этом насвистывает "Пинки", к делу не относится.

Каме относит упакованную подушку в коридор, возвращается и осматривается. Вторая подушка отправится обратно в спальню, под кровать, заодно можно унести и гитару Джина, а по пути прихватить из тумбочки необходимое. Когда Каме снова появляется в комнате, Джин все еще очаровывает кухонную мебель, уговаривая "не изменять ему", теперь уже со словами.

Каме кладет тюбик смазки на журнальный столик, садится на подлокотник дивана, ближний к елке, и ждет.

Долго ждать не приходится, потому что Джин замечает отсутствие движения в комнате. Он останавливается с полотенцем в руках.

\- Ну? - произносит Каме. Нет нужды повышать голос. Джин слушает.

Он снова моет руки, тщательно и неторопливо, вытирает их. Ленивой походкой направляется в комнату, отплачивая Каме, дразня его откровенным взглядом и медленным движением бедер... и у него получается. Каме становится слишком тесно и жарко в одежде, и теперь он не может понять, зачем заставил их обоих так долго ждать, прежде чем раздеть Джина.

Джин останавливается и демонстративно разглядывает ель.

\- Теперь все в порядке? - спрашивает он. - Состояние поверхностей удовлетворительное? - прикусывает губу. - Освещение устраивает?

\- Ты будешь хорошо при нем смотреться, - просто отвечает Каме, и видит, как у Джина перехватывает дыхание. Он подтягивает его к себе за рукава, и, чтобы сдержаться и не начать тут же стаскивать с него одежду, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Джина, поднимает их руки. - Ты пахнешь лимоном, - говорит он, теплым дыханием лаская кожу.

Джин смеется - звук низкий и полный - шагает ближе, встает между бедер Каме.

\- И кто в этом виноват?

Каме шутливо прикусывает костяшку, облизывает, проверяя, но это только запах.

\- Текила? - предлагает он, невинно хлопая ресницами, и Джин, наверное, попробовал бы хлопнуть его по лбу, если бы Каме не перевернул его руку ладонью вверх, проводя языком вверх до кончиков пальцев.

Джин резко вдыхает.

\- Мне, значит, нельзя, а тебе можно? - его голос дрожит, в нем переплетаются смех и желание, и Каме вполне знакомо это ощущение.

Он улыбается, выпускает изо рта кончики пальцев Джина и говорит:

\- Коротко и точно.

Джин запускает ему в волосы пальцы свободной руки.

\- Тебя так заводят все эти штучки с властью, да?

Каме усмехается в его ладонь, а Джин легкими прикосновениями ласкает кожу вокруг его уха. Он отпускает руку Джина и тянется к его бедрам и краю свитера.

\- Осторожнее, мы же не хотим слишком торопить события, - говорит Джин, но довольно послушно поднимает руки. - Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я начистил сначала фамильное серебро? - его голос приглушен, потому что Каме как раз стаскивает с него свитер вместе с футболкой.

Каме оборачивается к дивану, роняет туда одежду, и тут Джин на него набрасывается.

Он всегда был сильнее, и когда он наваливается на Каме и крепко прижимает его к себе, желудок Каме будто проваливается, прежде даже чем начинается поцелуй, прежде чем Джин заставляет его отклониться назад, потерять равновесие, и шепчет "Ха!" прямо ему в рот, и они оба оступаются, и вместе охают, и Каме позволяет Джину одержать верх и насладиться моментом, потому что этот момент восхитителен.

\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать? - наконец усмехается Джин, глядя на него сверху вниз, его горячие ладони уверенно лежат на пояснице Каме.

Каме смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

\- А теперь ты дашь мне подняться, я сорву с тебя оставшуюся одежду и наброшусь на тебя.

Джин прикусывает губу. Задумчиво наклоняет голову. Встает и радостно сияя, помогает подняться Каме.

\- Ладно.

Процесс раздевания оказывается обоюдным, потому что просто невозможно не пустить пальцы Джина к ремню Каме, к молнии, вытащить их из-под его рубашки. Но Каме удается держать себя в руках и не слишком поддаваться ощущениям, и Джин первый оказывается раздетым. Каме укладывает его на ковер, при этом они чуть не падают, потому что оба несколько пьяны, и встает рядом с ним на колени, стягивая с себя носки.

Джин смотрит вверх, на него, со сдерживаемым жаром во взгляде и извивается, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его ладони ложатся на бедра Каме, будто там их законное место, и Каме не может удержаться и двигается навстречу прикосновению.

\- Так что у нас дальше по плану? - спрашивает Джин, весь готовность и нетерпение.

Но Каме просто наклоняется к нему и сглатывает следующий вопрос прямо с его губ, и Джин медленно целует в ответ и скользит теплыми прикосновениями по спине Каме.

\- Хороший план, - шепчет Джин. - Пока что.

\- Терпение, терпение, - бормочет Каме, хотя слова эти совершенно бессмысленны, когда губы Джина влажные и мягкие, и Каме мог бы наслаждаться этими прикосновениями целую вечность, и Джин смеется в ответ.

\- Еще больше терпения?

\- Хммм, - отвечает он, и перемещается на шею Джина, стремясь к тому местечку, от прикосновения к которому тот выгибается и просит еще.

Каме пытается просунуть руку между их телами, но Джин его опережает, у него получше со свободой рук, и Каме хватает ртом воздух, ощутив знакомую ласку.

\- Хммм, - реагирует Джин, и это звучит нежной насмешкой, но так дело не пойдет, рассеянно пытается думать Каме, сквозь жар, волной прокатывающий по его телу от этих прикосновений. Он здесь должен быть главным, у него есть план, и настало время заставить Джина изгибаться от кое-чего посерьезней поцелуев.

Он приподнимается на руках, передвигает колено, и Джин понимает намек и раздвигает бедра, чтобы Каме мог устроиться между ними. Джин отпускает его, наблюдает, как он садится на пятки, и ждет.

И когда Каме замирает на минуту, и просто смотрит, он раздвигает ноги еще шире:

\- Можешь набрасываться в любой момент...

Иногда от этого захватывает дух, как в первый раз. То, как Джин смотрит на него, волосы разметаны в беспорядке, губы мягкие и блестящие. Член Джина, полувозбужденный и темный на фоне бледного живота.

\- Уверен, тебе полагается протестовать, - хрипло произносит Каме.

Джин смеется.

\- Можешь подать на меня жалобу, - он слегка толкается бедрами, демонстрируя, как будет двигаться его тело для Каме. - Прикоснись ко мне?

Каме понимает, о чем он, чего он хочет. Он берет тюбик со смазкой, выдавливает на пальцы - немного, потому что Джину нравится ощущать трение - и тянется рукой под его бедра, а потом немного вверх, Джин чуть передвигается, помогая достичь цели, и пальцы Каме оказываются как раз там, где нужно.

Джин закрывает глаза и вздыхает, довольно кивая, его живот втягивается, когда Каме начинает двигать пальцами, осторожно поглаживая, и Каме бросает в жар от его вида.

\- Видишь, - он умудряется произнести это спокойно. - Терпение.

Джин пытается рассмеяться, не шевелясь, и тут у него перехватывает дыхание, потому что палец Каме проскальзывает внутрь.

\- Хорошо, - он вздыхает, немного двигается, укладываясь поудобнее. - Я понял.

Каме пересаживается поближе, раздвигает бедра Джина и устраивает их на своих коленях. Джин позволяет ему манипулировать собой, просто дышит. И выгибается, закидывая руки за голову, когда палец Каме начинает описывать медленные круги, неторопливо и интимно, как Джин любит.

\- Я одобряю... такой способ набрасываться, - говорит Джин. - Так нежен со смущенной девственницей, - его кожа в свете рождественских огоньков выглядит мягкой и теплой, тени перемещаются по ней с каждым вздохом. На губах неуловимая улыбка, он больше настроен чувствовать, чем говорить.

Каме свободной рукой обхватывает его член.

\- А что случилось с мистером "возьми-меня-возьми-меня-сейчас-же"?

Джин выгибается навстречу прикосновению с тихим охом и почти тут же опускается обратно, на другую руку.

\- Перерыв сделал, - выдыхает он, и снова медленно извивается, когда Каме уверенно проводит сжатой рукой вверх и вниз. - На учебу...

Он внезапно расслабляется, когда Каме проталкивает в него второй палец, все еще не глубоко, двигаясь медленными кругами. И это просто восхитительно - видеть, как Джин будто плавится от его прикосновений, не колеблясь, не стыдясь этого, не стыдясь Каме.

Он отпускает член Джина и тянется рукой так далеко, как может, чтобы скользнуть раскрытой ладонью по его телу, по груди к животу, и вбок, вверх по бедру до колена, и обратно вниз по внутренней стороне. И если бы Джин умел, он бы мурлыкал сейчас, Каме хорошо знает это выражение. Его пальцы продолжают двигаться, размеренно, толкаясь каждый раз немножко глубже, а другая рука ласкает, рисуя карту всего, что нравится Джину, а потом возвращается к его члену.

\- Все хорошо, - тихо говорит Джин, толкаясь вверх. - Я уже готов.

Каме улыбается, хотя Джин и не может этого видеть.

\- Хочу сначала посмотреть на тебя, - говорит он, заставляя Джина выгнуться, усилив хватку и изогнув пальцы внутри него. Глаза Джина распахиваются. - Посмотреть, как ты кончаешь.

\- Ох, господи... - рвано выдыхает Джин, замирая, задерживает дыхание и концентрируется, его член внезапно становится таким твердым, что Каме разжимает руку и перестает двигаться. Он не собирался заканчивать так быстро. - Предупреждай хотя бы, - наконец может произнести Джин. - Или ты хотел увидеть это прямо сейчас?

Каме смеется - звук глубокий и низкий.

\- Нет, вообще-то, - говорит он, стараясь чтобы его прикосновения оставались легкими. - Хотел еще немного понаслаждаться.

Не самый разумный подбор слов, судя по тому, как потемнели глаза Джина. Каме понимает, что для Джина этот момент настолько же горяч, как и для него самого, по тому, как напряглись его бедра и по тяжести члена в своей руке. Тут Джин закрывает глаза и выдыхает. На его губах тайная улыбка, когда он поворачивает голову на бок, утыкаясь лицом в свою руку. Он слегка приподнимает бедра.

\- И удается? - всего лишь выдох.

\- Да, - говорит Каме, снова начиная осторожно толкаться пальцами вглубь, и Джин тихо стонет. - Даже очень, - больше и не нужно, Каме не слишком находчив, но это сейчас и не обязательно, можно просто смотреть, и двигаться, и чувствовать - дрожь и напряжение, и то как Джин подается вокруг его пальцев. Джин знает, что Каме возбужден и возбуждается все сильнее с каждым его содроганием, с каждым его резким вдохом, Джин это знает, любит это, и показывает, как он это любит.

Третий. Джин стонет, пытается развести ноги еще шире, и из горла Каме вырывается звук, низкий и полный желания.

Джин выглядит потрясающе. Мышцы подрагивают под влажной от пота кожей, прядки волос прилипли к щеке. Звуки, которые он издает, то, как напрягается его тело, когда пальцы Каме толкаются в него глубже... Каме приходится быть осторожным, контролировать свои движения и сохранять медленный ритм, потому что Джин уже почти на краю. И Каме жарко от одного его вида, от того, как он наслаждается этим, хочет и пытается продлить.

Но сейчас Джин двигается уже более настойчиво, требовательно. Осталось немного, совсем немного... и Каме знает, как Джину нравится, быстро и резко, туже сжав ладонь... вот так, и Джин начинает двигаться еще сильнее, почти исступленно.

\- Я... Каме... - шепчет он, пересохшие губы раскрыты, бедра резко дергаются, контроль рассыпается. - Пожалуйста...

Сильный толчок внутрь, на обратном пути поворот запястья, другая рука работает быстрее, и еще, и Джин встречает каждое движение, подгоняет его. Одно последнее быстрое скольжение внутрь, и Каме останавливается, вжав руку в горячее тело, последний раз проводит сжатой ладонью по члену и Джин выгибается... и все кончено.

Каме накрывает ладонью головку его члена и пережидает, пока Джин дрожит под ним и задыхается. Пока он не успокаивается и не расслабляется окончательно.

Пока Джин не открывает глаза.

\- Боже, да...

Каме улыбается, медленно вытаскивая пальцы.

\- Хорошо?

Джин лениво смеется, будто это был совсем идиотский вопрос.

\- Хорошее шоу? - спрашивает он в ответ.

\- Горячее, - хрипло признает Каме. - Очень.

\- Ну так... - он нащупывает руку Каме на своем бедре и полусонно скользит по ней пальцами. - Хочешь немного акробатики? - спрашивает, медленно моргая. - Возможно, я смогу постараться.

Каме подавляет смешок и перехватывает руку Джина. Может быть в следующий раз, когда будет меньше алкоголя и больше терпения, для лучшей координации.

\- Перевернись.

Джин, похоже, чувствует облегчение. Ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы разобраться со своими ногами, а потом он плюхается на ковер со всей грацией хорошо оттраханного, извивается немного, чтобы дать место Каме. А Каме выдавливает еще смазки из тюбика и наносит ее на себя, закусывая губу. Терпение уже официально признано переоцененным.

\- Приподнимись? - говорит он Джину. Тот подтягивает под себя колени, и поднимается на четвереньки, так чтобы было легко и удобно, и Каме кладет ладонь ему на поясницу, другой рукой направляя свой член, и, наконец, погружается внутрь.

Внезапный скользкий жар чуть не оказывается последней каплей. Он замирает, прижавшись к Джину, дышит коротко и напряженно и закрывает глаза, потому что даже то, как двигаются плечи Джина, когда он укладывает голову на руки, уже слишком много для него.

\- Ты там не заснул случайно? - спрашивает Джин, приглушенная смесь усталости и смешливости.

Каме пытается обиженно фыркнуть, но ему даже это не удается.

\- В отличие от некоторых... - но тут он слышит хихиканье Джина и сдается. Когда ему кажется, что он уже может держать себя в руках, он немного выходит, дышит, пережидая захлестнувшую жаркую волну и держится за бедра Джина.

Толкается внутрь, уже быстрее, Джин бормочет низкое, тяжелое "да".

И Каме повторяет, тянет Джина на себя, и еще сильнее, находит правильный угол и ритм, и чувствует, что падает, и отпускает себя.

 

*~*~*

 

\- Ты куда мою овечку дел?

Каме моргает на елочные огоньки. Он осознает дыхание Джина на своей груди раньше, чем его слова.

\- Мммм?

\- Просто спрашиваю. Если замерзнем вдруг.

Вряд ли. Джин как одеяло, теплый и уютно привалившийся к его боку. Только не кусачий. Потому что одеяло было бы кусачим при том, какие они потные.

Да. Был вопрос.

\- Твой волк-зомби на кресле.

Прерывистые выдохи - Джин хихикает.

\- А кошка на окошке.

Каме невольно усмехается, разглядывает темную копну волос Джина и нежным выдохом сдувает прядь, прилипшую к его лбу.

\- А мышка в домишке.

Копна передвигается. Джин смотрит на него.

\- Я есть хочу. Мышка в коробке, и мой парень мне ее принесет, - он делает мечтательно-выжидательное лицо.

Каме снова закрывает глаза, отяжелев.

\- Черепаха в отрубе и не двинется, - говорит он.

Джин приподнимается, осыпает его грудь влажными поцелуями и снова укладывает голову ему под подбородок.

\- Ты невыносимо бодр, - замечает Каме, поглаживая ладонью ту часть тела Джина, которая под ней оказалась. - Наверное, я неправильно что-то сделал.

Джин замирает, потом обнимает Каме крепче, закидывает на него ногу, и вдруг накрывает его своим телом, вжимаясь лицом в шею.

\- Ты все сделал очень правильно.

Каме смеется, довольный и удивленный. Будто бы он этого не знает. И будто бы Джин не знает, что он знает.

\- Абсолютно правильно, - настаивает Джин.

Каме поднимает руку и запускает ее в волосы Джина.

\- Ты насколько пьян?

Похоже, дело в этом. Джин немного расслабляется, и его смех щекочет грудь Каме.

\- Не настолько пьян, как Коки, - ну, это уже слава богу.

Каме нежно расчесывает пальцами его волосы.

\- Твоя елка красивая.

Медленное дыхание. Кажется, что Джин прячет лицо.

\- Ты так думаешь?

Каме рассматривает темные ветви, но снизу, с ковра, угол получается странный и неправильность не различить.

\- Да.

\- Мы ее подожгли, - произносит Джин печально.

\- Но потом напоили ее пивом.

Джин смеется.

\- Пиво это хорошо.

\- И шоу ей тоже удалось посмотреть, - добавляет Каме. - Готов поручиться, это счастливая елка.

Джин вглядывается в ветви.

\- Хочешь сказать, это ель-вуайерист?

\- Ну, - философски говорит Каме. - Все равно рассказать она... Ох... - он почти забыл.

\- Что? - Джин почувствовал его напряжение и зашевелился, теряя свою расслабленность.

\- Накамару, - говорит Каме. Он не совсем так собирался сообщить об этом, но, что поделать, так получилось. Его пальцы скользят по затылку Джина, играют с прядкой волос.

\- Накамару разговаривает с деревьями? Этому в универе учат?

\- Ему не придется.

\- Ель не разговаривает, - говорит Джин терпеливо, будто из них двоих пьян Каме.

\- Ей и не нужно, он знает.

\- Что мы трахались под елкой.

\- Не в такой форме, - признает Каме.

\- Ну да, - Джин приподнимается на локте и всматривается в него какое-то время, будто пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. - Он знает, что мы это делаем?

\- Я вполне уверен, - говорит Каме, глядя ему в глаза, и очень хочет, чтобы Джин не запаниковал.

\- Ну да, - медленно произносит Джин. - И?

Каме делает глубокий вдох.

\- И он увез отсюда Коки.

\- Хм, - Джин кивает и укладывается обратно, устраивая голову на плече Каме. - Забавно быть обязанным Мару за возможность переспать, - говорит он с налетом легкомыслия, но потом его рука скользит по талии Каме - неосмысленное движение, пока Джин думает.

\- Накамару-спасатель, - тихо говорит Каме, потом добавляет: - Знаешь, я, кажется, ничего против не имею. Что он знает, - он сам только слегка этим удивлен.

Чуть погодя, он чувствует кивок Джина.

\- Может, им всем нужно знать. Может, мы должны просто сказать им.

Каме хочет пошутить насчет елки-сплетницы, но передумывает.

\- Да, - они слишком долго этого избегали. Проще было не беспокоиться о том, что случится с группой, если кому-то их отношения не понравятся. Но теперь это начинает казаться неправильным.

\- Может, организуем еще одну вечеринку, - говорит Джин, прижимаясь к нему, будто ища убежища. - Хорошая еда, хорошая выпивка...

Каме смеется, звук получается низким из-за придавившего его веса Джина.

\- Понятное дело, с выпивкой.

Он чувствует усмешку Джина.

\- Заткнись.

Каме проводит рукой по его спине, и обнаруживает, что она остывает. Скоро нужно будет перемещаться.

\- Да, давай так и сделаем, - говорит он.

\- Если поторопимся, то еще успеем и пьесу разыграть, - предлагает Джин, и Каме щиплет его, чтобы придавить эту идею в зародыше.

\- Давай обойдемся без трансвеститских штучек на вечеринке в честь нашего признания, - потом он смягчается. - Но ель можешь оставить.

\- Да, - радостно говорит Джин, и поворачивается к дереву. - Это будет очень неболтливая елка, - твердо инструктирует он.

\- Может, тебе удастся подкупить ее новой мишурой, - предлагает Каме, поглаживая его поясницу. Джин льнет к прикосновению и уютно выдыхает в его грудь.

\- Радужные шарики, - бормочет он, уже наполовину засыпая. Каме чувствует, как что-то внутри подрагивает от этих мыслей, но только чуть-чуть, и ничего плохого. Он всматривается в перекошенные ветки, и решает, что елка будет выглядеть вполне хорошо.

___________________________


End file.
